


Normal Life...Not!

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Top Ichigo, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU . Even in an alternate universe Ichigo can’t have a normal life. Ichigo was born with a supersized libido and sex drive. Through training and focus he’s been able to keep control, and he hides himself well. However Grimmjow his classmate notices his strange behavior and catches him and sees the truth. Now Grimmjow drags Ichigo into the world of pet play. Hyper, Group, Pet, Or, An, Top Ichigo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chapter 1 Shower

Ichigo is a young man born with a gift and a curse. He had a supersized libido and his sex drive was developed at an early age. Ichigo never thought it was a problem until at his first school his girlfriend at the time made a big deal about it, and the back lash from the student body Ichigo’s family moved away so Ichigo could have a fresh start.

The orange haired teen practiced martial arts and meditation to help get control over his body. He’s been at his new school for 2 years and has kept his secret all this time. A jock strap kept his manliness hidden while in gym, and Ichigo was always late when changing he either tried to be the first one changed or the last one so no one would see anything.

In swim class Ichigo wore baggy swim trunks to hide his assets. He never figured someone would get suspicious of his actions. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez a blue haired young man had noticed Ichigo’s strange behavior. It was swim class and Ichigo had taken the first chance he got to hit the showers.

“Yo Renji, have you noticed Ichigo acting strange.” Grimmjow said eyeing the orangette as he left the pool area.

“No not really.” Renji said stopping his lap.

‘Well I’m going to find out what he’s hiding.’ Grimmjow got out of the pool wearing his tight little speedos. Most of the boys wore speedos it was uncommon to wear trunks. Grimmjow opened the door slightly and slipped in letting it close without a sound. He heard the showers going and Grimmjow for the life of him had never seen Ichigo in the showers. Grimmjow took a peek into the showers and what he saw made him go hard in his speedos.

Ichigo was like sex on legs, water was running down his naked body, and Grimmjow felt the sudden urge to go over and lick it up. He looked Ichigo up and down and when he came to the boy’s crotch his jaw dropped. “Fucking huge!!” Grimmjow shouted unable to stop himself. Ichigo jumped and quickly went to cover himself, not that it did any good. Ichigo was at least 10 inches soft and he had a decent girth, his balls were swollen from pent up cum.

Grimmjow smirked and before Ichigo could escape Grimmjow pinned him against the wall his hard bulge was rubbing against Ichigo’s crotch. “Is this why you’ve been sneaking around?” Grimmjow asked, grinding his crotch against Ichigo’s.

“No Grimmjow stop!” Ichigo pleaded but it was too late, the wet friction had brought Ichigo to arousal.

“Hot damn your huge!” Grimmjow said and reached down and began caressing Ichigo’s wet hard cock. When hard he was at least 12.5 inches. He cupped Ichigo’s cock and began humping against it, Ichigo blushed as pleasure washed over him. ‘Fuck I think he’s bigger than Nnoitra, this kid could make a great master.’ Grimmjow thought and looked up at Ichigo’s face.

“Grimmjow stop!” Ichigo bucked his hips and came hard, his cum shot straight up and splashed onto Grimmjow’s cheek and more spurts rained onto Grimmjow’s body. Before the shower could wash it away Grimmjow collected the seed on his cheek and gave it a taste. Grimmjow came in his speedos, his whole body sparking in pleasure. ‘So sweet yet manly the best ‘milk’ I’ve ever had.’ Grimmjow thought.

The thing that really got Grimmjow was that even with all the cum that covered his body Ichigo was still hard. “Damn you.” Ichigo cursed. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow off him. “You have any idea how much I try to control myself it takes me cumming 3 times to go soft.” Ichigo growled out and Grimmjow smirked.

“Then I’ll take full responsibility.” Grimmjow purred and dropped his speedos. One thing about Grimmjow was that he had a good stamina and was quick to re arousal. Grimmjow had his own secrets, ones that explained a set of skills he had honed. Grimmjow got down on his knees and nuzzled Ichigo’s cock. Ichigo blushed and his cock pulsed happily. “See it likes me.” Grimmjow said with a chuckle. 

Grimmjow kissed the tip of Ichigo’s cock and began licking the hard member. As he licked Ichigo’s manhood he reached down and pumped his cock. Grimmjow couldn’t wait anymore he had a challenge in front of him, a delicious one at that. Grimmjow wrapped his lips around the tip and swirled his tongue around the head.

Ichigo moaned bucking his hips and forcing more of his cock in Grimmjow’s mouth. Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo laced his fingers in his hair, and began pushing more of his manhood into his mouth. Grimmjow relaxed his throat and was able to deep throat Ichigo down to 10 inches. ‘Fuck he’s bigger than Nnoitra!’ Grimmjow thought happily. ‘I’ve decided I’m gonna find a way to make Ichigo my new master.’

Grimmjow bobbed his head giving long hard sucks to Ichigo’s cock, his tongue caressed the underside of Ichigo’s cock and with each pull back he was rewarded by drops of pre cum splashing onto his tongue. Ichigo lost his control as Ichigo’s lips worked his length, all his training and restraint was being broken by the blue haired man’s lips. Ichigo felt his release nearing and he began thrusting into Grimmjow’s mouth his balls spanking Grimmjow’s chin with each thrust.

The sudden act of dominance had Grimmjow seeing stars and he came his cum splashing onto Ichigo’s legs and feet. Grimmjow’s moans brought Ichigo over the edge, and Grimmjow had enough sense to pull back and catch the milk he so earned. Grimmjow swallowed as much as he could but Ichigo fired another huge load of cum and he couldn’t drink it all Ichigo’s cock pulsed and splashed Grimmjow’s face in thick spurts of cum.

The shower washed away the cum, but Grimmjow licked his lips savoring the taste of Ichigo’s seed. He blinked and saw Ichigo was still hard. Grimmjow heard the sound of people coming that way and so did Ichigo.

Grimmjow grabbed his speedo and Ichigo and hit the nearest bathroom stall, the stalls were perfect for changing if you were shy the door reached the floor so no one could see who was changing in there. The other students came in and hit the showers. Grimmjow had Ichigo sitting on the toilet, lid down. He was straddling the boys waist, Ichigo’s angry cock pressed right against his willing hole. Grimmjow had a hand over Ichigo’s mouth, Ichigo was glaring at Grimmjow as Grimmjow smirked at him.

Grimmjow sank down onto Ichigo’s hard cock, the boy was slick from spit and cum and Grimmjow was no virgin. He took Ichigo’s first 9 inches easily though Ichigo’s girth stretched him wider then he had taken before. He bit his lip to hold back the moans, and Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow’s hand.

Ichigo regained some control and held back his moans. Grimmjow relaxed his inner muscles and took more of Ichigo’s cock. ‘Oh fuck so deep!’ Grimmjow thought and his cock was dripping all over Ichigo’s abs. Grimmjow’s ass cheeks finally met Ichigo’s balls and Ichigo was buried balls deep. It was taking Grimmjow every ounce of control not to cum and have this end to quick. Ichigo was by far the biggest man he’d ever taken and he wanted Ichigo to be his last.

Grimmjow was so turned on as he began to move, he moved up and down his cock slapping Ichigo’s abs with each thrust. He had to hold back his moans and the possibility of getting caught only fueled Grimmjow’s arousal. ‘Berry probably would be pissed if we got caught though.’ Grimmjow thought, he moved his hand and sealed his lips over Ichigo’s. The two moaned and Grimmjow slipped his tongue into Ichigo’s mouth.

Ichigo was losing it, he was having sex, with Grimmjow of all people! His clenching muscles Ichigo couldn’t hold back Ichigo moaned into Grimmjow’s mouth as he came spilling more seed than the first two climaxes and flooded Grimmjow’s tight ass. ‘Oh shit!’ Grimmjow thought and he lost it feeling Ichigo’s cum fill him. He came spraying all over Ichigo’s chest.

Grimmjow and Ichigo basked in the after glow of sex. Grimmjow pulled off Ichigo’s finally soft cock. Cum spilled from his hole and ran down his legs. Grimmjow took responsibility and began licking his cum off Ichigo’s body. Grimmjow waited for the rest of the boys to leave before grabbing his speedos. “This isn’t over Berry, if you want your big dick kept secret we are gonna have a talk later.” Grimmjow left the stall leaving Ichigo dazed and out of it.

‘Great 2 years of a normal life down the drains by a perverted blue haired jerk.’ Ichigo’s mind finally turned back on he took another shower and got dressed. He saw Grimmjow leaving the locker room with a slight limp and realized the man was still sore and full of his cum. ‘Oh great I have to figure out a way to convince Grimmjow not to tell anyone.’

To be continued…


	2. Grimmjow's Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Grimmjow's Master

Grimmjow spent the rest of the day feeling Ichigo's cum inside him. 'Man it's been forever since I've had such a big load inside me.' The dull ache was a reminder of what he had inside him and it made him hungry for it again. 'Damn that kid was huge to think he was hiding that python this whole time.'

Ichigo was sitting in class and Grimmjow kept his eyes on him. He rubbed his bulge and licked his lips. 'Damn that kid will be an amazing dom, he needs a little guiding but I know he's got it in him.' Ichigo turned to look at him he blushed and quickly turned away. 'Damn he's cute.'

Grimmjow decided to leave Ichigo alone for the rest of the day, he already pushed the boy pretty far already.

There were few who knew that Grimmjow was an uke. To him there was nothing better than being dominated to feel his lover's manhood deep inside him, to take their cum. It was beyond hot and it got Grimmjow hard every time. Grimmjow went to Dom and Sub clubs often, and he was a licensed pet, a neko pet.

Grimmjow used to have a master (Nnoitra), but the guy was a bastard, not only did he ignore safe words and safety signals but he was a twisted sadist that was addicted to piercings. He was cruel to his subs and actually tried to warp their minds into thinking to enjoy what he did to them. He needed to learn his place. Grimmjow kicked his ass and showed him that just cause he was a sub didn't mean he couldn't kick ass. Grimmjow reported him and he got put under surveillance and all his current contracts were suspended. Grimmjow didn't care what happened to him but he felt sorry for any other sub that got caught in his grip.

Normally a master has 3 contracts an inu or dog boy contract, a neko or cat boy contract, and a usagi or bunny boy contract. Some skilled masters got approved for a pony boy contract but that was rare. In the dom and sub world masters who ignored safe words or mistreated their pets were abusers and some lost the rights to be masters at all.

Another aspect of the dom and sub world were the pet shows. Grimmjow thought they were lots of fun, though he was a bit of an exhibitionist. Pets would show off their skills in the bedroom in an underground show winning not only meant money but special and new toys, things you can only get but by winning or taking place in the top three.

It sounds dangerous but the organizers are hardcore in the privacy department no video or pictures were allowed to be taken or released without signed consent of both master and pet and the organization. Some pet's and masters even made cash by modeling and doing videos.

Grimmjow hasn't had a master in so long, and Ichigo was the best candidate. Grimmjow bumped Ichigo when they left. "See ya around Ichigo." Grimmjow said with a smirk and walked off.

Ichigo blushed. "What was that about?" Renji asked his friend.

"It's nothing." Ichigo said and left heading home for some meditation, not that it was going to help.

-x-

Grimmjow came home and without a seconds hesitation stripped completely naked. Grimmjow lived alone so he didn't have to be modest. He went to his room, his cock bobbing with each step and cum running down his thighs, and he sat at his desk. He turned his computer on and it didn't take long before one of his friends signed on his messenger.

BigDogKen: Yo bro how ya been

BlueKittenGrim: Doing well Kenpachi

Kenpachi Zaraki another sub, an inu. Kenpachi had one of the biggest cocks Grimmjow had ever seen but the guy liked being taken, you can't help what ya like.

BigDogKen: Was going to hit the club tonight maybe hook up with a temp master, you in?

Grimmjow frowned, temp masters were fun and all but there was no connection not like his time with Ichigo.

BlueKittenGrim: Nah I think I got my sights on a new full time master

BigDogKen: ! No shit, you finally getting back in the game? Hot damn who's the lucky bastard

BlueKittenGrim: Not telling he needs a lot of work but I'll get him

BigDogKen: J I'm sure you will, I'm happy your getting over that bastard

BigDogKen: So how big is he? ;)

Grimmjow smirked and began playing with his hard cock with one hand and typed with the other.

BlueKittenGrim: 12.5 inches hard and it took him 3 rounds to go soft

Grimmjow smirked as a few minutes passed

BigDogKen: You've gotta give me a chance at that!

Grimmjow smirked.

BlueKittenGrim: Maybe I gotta get him to be my master first. Anyway gonna have a little me time so I'll catch you later.

BigDogKen: Yeah go on wank to your mystery guy ya lucky jerk.

Grimmjow signed off and hit the bed he laid out on the covers spread eagle. He grabbed his cock and pumped it his other hand going low to play with his balls. "Ichigo I've decided you will be my new master."

-x-

Ichigo groaned in his bedroom as his cock ached between his legs. 'Damn you Grimmjow!'

To be continued


	3. Sign the Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 3 Sign the Contract

Grimmjow had never felt so energetic. He got the normal contract for a neko. ‘Ichi will be my master by days end.’ Getting dressed he put the contract in his bag.

-x-

Ichigo was down, he didn’t have a good rest at all. Even in the few moments he slept he got hit hard by dreams of the bastard who started all this. ‘Damn Grimmjow!’ he thought as he got a shower in. All his years of training and focus had been broken by the blue haired pervert. Even in his dreams he had no rest, thinking of his mouth over his length, or him riding it.

Yes Ichigo was taking a very cold shower and he spent the rest of his morning meditating to try and push those thoughts away. He managed to calm down and get dressed. “Ichigo my boy when are you going to bring home a date!?” his father Isshin shouted as he attacked him. 

‘Damn it’s like this every morning.’ He dodged his father’s attack and sat down for breakfast. “That’s none of your business I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Sweetie of course it’s up to you, but your young you should experience love in your life.” His mother says and sets down a plate.

“Of course be it man or woman you should open your heart up my son you can’t let what happened with…” Ichigo silenced him with a punch. He popped the toast in his mouth and left.

“You deserved that one dad you know Ichigo doesn’t like talking about him, it’s because of him he had to transfer in the first place.” Karin says.

“He put a scar on Ichigo’s heart one that hasn’t healed yet.” Yuzu says.

“I know that that’s why he needs to get back out there, and find someone new.”

Masaki smiled. “I believe our Ichigo has indeed found someone.” The three looked at her in shock. “He seemed out of it but he seemed a lot happier.” A mother’s intuition was amazing.

-x-

Ichigo went to school but was positively dreading it, he finished his toast and met up with Renji. “Yo Ichigo, what’s up you seem extra moody today?”

“Leave it Renji I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh ho, something’s definitely gotten to you. Come on tell me what is it?” he put his arm around Ichigo and got brushed off.

“Hurry up we’ll be late.” He got to the school gate and saw him…Grimmjow. ‘That smug bastard!’ he thought angrily, he was waiting for him he could tell. Grimmjow smirked when he saw him.

Ichigo moved quickly not wanting to deal with him, but Grimmjow was fast to and cut him off. “Hey there Ichi.” He says his smirk growing.

“Want do you want Grimmjow?”

“Just to talk, but if you like we can have some more fun.” The last part came out as a whisper, so only Ichigo heard it. The boy blushed and felt a shiver race down his back. Ichigo felt his manhood begin to rise, he had no choice he dragged Grimmjow off to the locker room. “Want to make more memories here?”

Ichigo pinned him up against the lockers, and the blue haired male shivered at the dominant look in his eyes. “What do you want from me?”

“Happy you ask,” he pulled out the contract and set it on the bench. “I want you to sign this.”

Ichigo blinked and began looking things over. His face turned red and you could almost see steam coming off his face. “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a contract, I want you to be my master.” He looked back and forth between the contract and Grimmjow.

“You…you what?” he was surprised for sure.

“I want to be your pet, your neko.” He purred and his hand caressed the growing bulge in his pants.

“Ahh stop that!” he moaned.

“You are still so pent up, Let me be your pet and I can satisfy your needs.” His tone was so deep and arousing Ichigo was finding it hard to think, though that could be all the blood rushing south.

Ichigo gulped but tried to calm himself. “Why me?”

“Why not, I think you’d make a great master.” He rubbed the bulge tighter, feeling every inch of it. “And I’m an experienced pet. I’ll make you feel good master!” he purred.

“I can’t…we can’t…” he was losing it, his cock was getting wet, and it was rubbing tight at the confines of his clothing.

“We can, you’ve had a taste of me already you know I can please you, and you sure as hell please me. You’re a little green but you’ll become a fine master.” He was undoing his pants now, his manhood enjoyed the lack of pressure.

“If you just want sex, there are others, clearly you’ve been to places that offer these contracts. I’m not anything special.” His tone was low and cold, even Grimmjow was pulled back from his arousal. He looked into the male’s eyes and saw a deep sadness.

“But you are. You don’t even realize it but I see it, heck when you pinned me up against the lockers you are a natural dom, you have raw talent.”

“We can’t tell anyone here at school about this.” He says.

“If you sign this, I’ll be yours Ichigo. I want to be yours. It’s just a temporary contract 6 months, after that if you don’t want me we can split I won’t bother you again and I’ll keep that monster in your pants a secret.”

“Fine,” he signed the contract and Grimmjow beamed with joy.

“Now let’s take care of that.” Ichigo’s legs were spread and he settled between them. He freed his arousal and the thing pulsed in the air. “Miss me?” he kissed the tip and began licking the arousal.

His hands and mouth moved up and down over him. Ichigo’s moans filled the room. ‘Damn he sounds so sexy.’ Grimmjow thought. It took some time but his treatment brought him close to release. He felt him twitch and Grimmjow quickly wrapped his lips around the head.

He sucked hard while his hands pumped his pulsing manhood. “Ahh Grimmjow!” Ichigo moaned and came into the male’s mouth. He held his release in his mouth before swallowing all of it in one big gulp.

Ichigo wasn’t done yet his cock was hard and Grimmjow was more than willing. He started sucking him bobbing his head working him with all the skills of a well-trained pet. ‘You like this Kurosaki, I’m gonna make you so happy you’ll want to be my master for life.’ He purred around his arousal.

He laced his fingers in his blue hair, he was getting deep throated. The male before him relaxed his throat and took him down to the root burying his nose in Ichigo’s pubes. “Fuck Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow pulled off his cock. “Call me pet Master, am I doing a good job?”

Ichigo licked his lips. “Yes pet you’re doing a great job.”

Grimmjow felt a shiver race through him. He went back to sucking him, he turned his gaze up and looked his master in the eye. That sad look was gone, his eyes sparkling with pleasure and lust. He liked that look better.

Ichigo watched his monster appear and disappear inside his mouth. “I’m gonna cum drink my milk!”

‘Fuck!’ Grimmjow thought and he pulled his own aching arousal free. He pumped himself in time with his bobs. He felt the boy’s cock twitch and he sank down deep moaning around him to push him over the edge. Ichigo’s cock spasmed and fired down his throat, he slowly pulled back, giving a long suck to gain even more cum.

His efforts were rewarded with a few extra spurts of cum. He found his own release and came on the floor before him.

‘That was even better than the last time, he got me to go soft with only two releases.’ He thought as Grimmjow cleaned him up, and even cleaned up his own mess. Ichigo was tucked back into his underwear and fixed up his pants.

“Thanks for the meal master, I’ll bring my stuff over to your place after school.” He kissed Ichigo.

The kiss was great and he was still a little high on pleasure, it took some time for him to register his words. “Wait a minute my house?”

“Of course, a pet lives with his master at all times. Check out the rules on the contract and I’ll see you later master.”

“What?!” he gasped and began flipping through the contract. Sure enough it was a rule. “Oh man how am I gonna explain this.”

To be continued

Chap 4 preview Live in Pet

Ichigo does figure out a way to explain this to his parents, but he really needs to look over this contract more. Life with this perverted kitten was not normal not normal at all.  
End prev


	4. Live in Pet

Normal Life...Not!!!

Chap 4 Live in Pet

Ichigo's head was buzzing. He didn't know how he was gonna explain this, he didn't get why this was happening, why did Grimmjow of all people had to learn his secret. Now he had to figure out this whole master and pet thing. 'Maybe I should look at the contract, but not here.' If someone were to see this his life would only get more complicated.

'One thing I don't get is why would Grimmjow do this?' he looked over at the bluenette. 'Grimmjow is strong, good looking, and not lacking in the size department. Why would he submit to a guy like me?' he stared at the male for a bit. Perhaps Grimmjow felt his eyes on him, because the male looked over and their eyes met.

Grimmjow grinned, and gave him a wink.

A blush crept up on Ichigo's cheeks and he quickly turned away. 'Calm down, calm down,' he gripped his chest. The rest of class passed with Grimmjow stealing glances at Ichigo, and the orangette trying to calm himself down.

Once study hall came Ichigo made himself scarce and found a nice quiet place in the library to look over the contract. He took a deep breath and began to look over it. 'Rule 1 for all masters, safe words and safety signals are not a privilege they are a right. Before any games are played safety words and signals must be put into place.' he read the page. 'Safe words I get but what's a safety signal?'

Much to his embarrassment his experience in sex was limited. When he was younger he was curious but since him he lost nearly all interest in sex.

Ichigo shook his head. 'I'll just have to ask Grimmjow about that later.' he turned back to the contract. 'This is a standard pet contract for a neko?'

Neko's are pets that enjoy some of the more feline aspects of pet play. 'There are different aspects to pet play?' he shook his head. 'This is just for 6 months focus.'

Before any play begins both parties must agree on the terms, put all cards out on the table to enjoy each other to the fullest. Remember to respect your partner's likes and dislikes, set aside the possible, from the absolutely not, but be open and have a maybe pile. It's good to be open but remember no means no, and safe word means game ends. 'Guessing this is talking about fetishes and stuff, about what Grimmjow and I are in to.'

After both of you are set up and ready the play can begin. Rewards and Punishments, good pets reward receive rewards that can be agreed upon. Now there are different levels of punishments, there are the more fun punishments a pet can enjoy and then there are the more severe punishments for breaking the rules, the punishment should fit the crime. A good master knows how to balance these.

All pets live with their masters, good pets share the bed with the master, bad pets sleep on the floor, in a futon of course. 'Sharing a bed with Grimmjow?' his cheeks burned with a blush. 'Focus!'

Now most pets prefer to be indoor pets, which means they prefer games to only be at home or in private. This doesn't mean they won't enjoy shows, but in public they don't like to play. 'Shows? What the heck does that mean?' Outdoor pets have no problem performing games in public. 'Well that's out!'

Ichigo didn't think he could handle anyone finding out about this. '6 months Ichigo, 6 months, and Grimmjow will keep my secret.' He skimmed the rest of the contract, nothing really stuck out to him as odd.

He found a small part about neko behavior, and how different “breeds” act differently. A tiger breed would be a dom with a sub master, a pure breed prefers to be pampered and loved, a mix breed prefers to pleasure their masters and get off as they do. Lastly there were strays, nekos without a contract or owner.

There was stuff about rewards for nekos, toys, and other stuff Ichigo was more embarrassed and worried about reading as his control lately wasn't the best. The last thing he needed was a painful erection before gym.

Then there was a bit about expenses, Grimmjow had checked he would handle his own expenses.

'So I need to ask Grimmjow a few things, and what's more I need to come up with an excuse so Grimmjow can live with me.' he sighed and put the contract away. 'This is so weird, I thought this would clear things up but now I'm even more confused.' He left the library and began to wonder the halls heading towards his next class. So deep in thought he wasn't paying attention. 'It seems Grimmjow is serious about this, but what happens if I mess up...like last time...'

“You gonna get wrinkles looking like that.” someone poked him in the forehead and Ichigo blinked.

“Grimmjow?” he stared at the bluenette.

“The one and only.” Grimmjow loved how Ichigo blushed. “Something wrong, need some stress relief?”

“Stop that!” Ichigo snapped, and quickly looked around. They were alone, but still someone could come by any second.

“I was looking for you.” Grimmjow says.

“Well you found me, what's up?” he tried to play it off but just being around Grimmjow was affecting him.

“Did you take a look at the contract?” he smirked as Ichigo's face grew redder. “Such a good master you will be.”

“Shut it, I just want to know what I'm getting into, that's all.” he crossed his arms.

“That's good the more you know the more fun this will be.” he wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

“Oi!” he tried to push Grimmjow away but the male was already too close. The male chuckled and nuzzled Ichigo's neck. “Stop it baka!”

“Yes master,” he purred before pulling away. Ichigo groaned and felt his cock harden in his pants. Was it the word or just how Grimmjow said it, but it should be a sin for him to say that.

He pulled away just in time as some students came around the corner. They were talking about their next class. Ichigo was just trying to calm down. When two girls spotted Grimmjow they began to make a fuss over him, whispering about how handsome he was, or how sexy he was.

They passed by, and didn't notice Ichigo at all, which was good. Ichigo took off, but Grimmjow didn't go after him. 'See ya soon master.' he didn't care about the cooes of some girls or other guys.

Though the thought of laying across Ichigo's lap, being caressed and teased as his master whispered such things utterly aroused Grimmjow. 'This kitty is done being a stray.'

Ichigo missed his next class, as he went through several exercises to calm down his arousal. 'Maybe Grimmjow helping could be useful, least I won't be late for class.' he was never so relieved for school to be over.

“Finish reading the contract?” Ichigo jumped, turning to see a smirking Grimmjow.

“Jeez don't do that, yes I did.” he handed over the contract.

“Perfect, I'll submit it and go pack my stuff.” he ran off looking super happy.

“What's with Grimmjow?” Renji walked up to him. “I've never seen him so happy.”

“Yeah me either.” Ichigo says. 'Does being my pet really make him that happy?' he said good bye to Renji and walked home.

“Okay, I can do this, something simple...Oh man this is gonna be bad. Not like I can walk up and say hey Dad Mom, is it okay if I keep a pet, and by pet my sorta friend from school who wants plans to live with me for 6 months.”

“Ichigo?” the boy tensed.

'Oh no,' he turned and there was Masaki, his mother. “Hey mom...how much did you hear?”

“Sweetie let's talk.” she handed him some grocery bags.

“I know this is crazy, but this guy is gonna keep my secret.”

“Do you like him?” she asked, making her son turn crimson.

“Who? Grimmjow? I uh...” he didn't know what to say.

“It's fine if you do, we've always said no matter who be with as long as you love them we will support you. You've kinda a recluse since we moved. If this boy is helping you open up he can stay.”

“Really? It'll only be for 6 months.”

“That's fine dear,” she kissed his cheek. “We have plenty of room, and it'd be great to see you happy again.”

“One more thing, can we keep the whole pet thing from Dad, I don't want him butting in constantly.”

“That's probably for the best, Isshin gets a little crazy when it comes to you kids' love lives. We'll just tell him this Grimmjow needs to stay for a few months.” His mother really was the best.

-x-

Grimmjow was practically purring as he packed up his stuff. He didn't have much, he was a pet so going from master to master was common. Even on his lease he was put down as a stray, so the organization will handle things.

He left to submit his contract. It was a simple process, the boy running the counter was a pet himself. Hanataro a bunny pet, often worked the desk of one of the depots. There were several around town, but this one was the closest. “Sup Hanataro?”

“Oh Grimmjow-kun, it's good seeing you. Are you interested in a temporary master for the night?”

“Actually I got a contract.” he handed the document over.

“Oohh I'm so happy for you, who's the lucky guy?”

“A new guy, fresh to the circuit, but he's big and he's got the talent to be a great master.”

Hanataro filled out the info in the computer and filed the contract away, giving a copy to Grimmjow. “I hope you bring him around.”

“Well he's still green, but maybe. I think in 6 months I'll be back to get a life time contract.”

“Life time?!” the boy gasped.

“If I do a good job, I don't plan to let him get away.” he tucked away the copy. “How's your master doing?”

“Oh Byakuya-sama is amazing, he's really come into his master roll.” Hanataro blushed.

“Wishing you the best kid,” he bought a new collar and tucked it into his bag. The collar wasn't as much of a symbol as was the tag, Hanataro's tag had his name in kanji with cherry blossoms on it. 'I wonder what kind of tag Ichigo would get me.' he was so excited.

“See ya Grimmjow, I hope we can all get together some time.”

“Maybe, but me and my master have a lot of work to do.” he waved good bye and headed for his new home, with Ichigo.

To be continued

Chap 5 The Games Begin

Grimmjow moves in and Ichigo sets the house rules. Even with rules in place Grimmjow seems to find ways to drive Ichigo crazy. A small hint into Ichigo's mysterious past.

End preview


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Normal Life...Not!

Chap 5 The Games Begin

Ichigo was glad someone knew the truth. His mother wouldn't spill the beans and it'd help to have someone on his side, that wasn't crazy like his father, or nosy like his sisters. Karin had this weird sixth sense to know when he's hiding something. He already had a lock on the door, so that would be a big help. Last thing he needed was someone barging in on that.

His mother called a house meeting, she helped explain that Grimmjow would be staying with them for a few months. “Is this guy your boyfriend Ichigo?” He blushed.

“What?! Ichigo has a boyfriend!” Yuzu cried happily.

“No it's not like that, he's just a friend from school.” Ichigo was suddenly grabbed by his father.

“My darling son, you are finally becoming a man.” Ichigo got out of his hold, and stomped him into the ground.

“Honestly don't say that stuff when Grimmjow shows up.” Yuzu blushes. “Ohh, Ichi-ni doesn't want us to embarrass him, this guy must be his boyfriend!” Ichigo twitched, “He is not my boyfriend!” He snapped, though Karin got that glint in her eye. 'This is gonna be a long 6 months…'

-x-

Ichigo thought he was running late, when he suddenly got an email.

BlueKittenGrim: Hey berry it's me, I'm outside

Number 1Protector: How did you get my email?

BlueKittenGrim: I have my ways, let's just say a little bunny gave it to me

'A bunny? Isn't the saying a little birdie gave it to me?' he shook his head.

Number 1Protector: Anyway where are you?

BlueKittenGrim: Outside

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, he looked out the window and saw the bluenette chilling outside. Their eyes met and Grimmjow smirked. 'That idiot!' Ichigo raced out to meet him. “Hey there master,” he almost purred. Ichigo blushed. “Ok that right there, we need to talk.” he got up close, “Look none of this pet and master stuff in front of my family, my mom sorta knows why you are staying with me, but we keep this behind the door behind closed doors got it?”

“So just in your room then?” Ichigo nodded. “I can live with that, but it's kinda cruel to keep your pet locked away master.” he loved the little shiver that went through Ichigo. “Shut it!” Ichigo warned.

The bluenette was carrying only a duffel bag, and his school bag. “Where is your stuff?” he blinked and held his bags up. “This is it.” he chuckles. “You are basically taking in a hermit.”

“But you have an apartment?”

“Everything is rented, the place, the bed, the furniture. I travel light, just the essentials.”

“That's another thing, you said you would handle expenses for yourself, what does that mean?”

“Oh I made lots of money doing shows, I'm set for life. We in a temporary contract, and you are still pretty green to the circuit.” he put an arm around Ichigo. “But if you wanna spoil me I'd be happy to return the favor master.” he embraced the orangette.

“Grimm-” he turned, the front door was open and Karin was peeking out. Grimmjow was holding him almost lovingly. He knew how it looked, and he knew the moment Karin smirked and slipped back into the house made his heart clench. 'These 6 months are gonna be hell!'

Suddenly Grimmjow took his hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Come on,” he leads them to the front door and Ichigo pulls away to open it.

Isshin, Masaki, Karin and Yuzu were waiting for them. Grimmjow gave a polite, charming smile, and gave a bow. “My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm Ichigo's friend from school, thank you for letting me stay here.”

'Oh my god he's actually being normal and polite.' Ichigo mentally cheered.

“It's nice to meet Ichigo's friends, he doesn't bring anyone around since...” Isshin got elbowed by Masaki. Grimmjow blinked. Ichigo was certainly shy bout some things, he was still curious as to why, but he wasn't without friends. “Grimmjow, it's nice meeting you, thank you for looking after our son.” he fought back a smirk. 'Yeah she does know what's going on.' Karin and Yuzu were staring at him, Karin's eyes were sizing him up, while Yuzu's eyes were more curious.

With everyone introduced, Ichigo was asked to take Grimmjow, give a tour and show where he would be staying. Ichigo's room. The door wasn't even half closed and Grimmjow began to strip. “Gah!” Ichigo quickly slammed the door and locked it.

When Ichigo turned around Grimmjow was completely naked. “What are you doing?!” His eyes roamed the bluenette's sexy form.

“Getting naked,” he stretched. 'I can see that you jack ass...woah!' Grimmjow was a sexy beast, his muscles were thicker than his. Like Ichigo, Grimmjow was sought after several sports clubs at school. His cock was top tier, his balls were plump, a thick nest of blue pubes crowning his crotch, and his ass was plump, firm, and tight! 'Why would someone like him want me?' a wave of sadness washed over Ichigo's eyes.

Grimmjow turned, he caught the look in his eyes and didn't like it. “Oi master,” he purred, he pressed his naked body against Ichigo. He leaned close and licked his cheek. The orangette snapped out of his daze.

“You!” he gasped, that fire in his eyes was back. Grimmjow chuckled. 'I like that look in his eyes better.'

“You were spacing out on me master, don't you have questions for me?” he pulled away and grabbed his duffel bag. He bent over and began to rummage through it.

'How can I think about questions, with your sexy ass in front of me.' it was very true, his blood was rushing south making it hard to think. Grimmjow was laying out some stuff on his bed, but Ichigo was more focused on the sexy male before him.

Before he realized it he was pressed against Grimmjow's ass, his clothed bulge slipping between his cheeks. Grimmjow jerked, but shivered feeling his master behind him. “Ichi I know my ass is unbelievable but check these out.”

Ichigo's eyes widened. It was an assortment of toys. They seemed to be arranged like tools, the first set were vibes, the smallest being 6 inches, the biggest being 10. “This baby is small, but the curve feels so good.” Grimmjow says touching the toy. He looked into his master's eyes, seeing them flare as his eyes moved from toy to toy.

After the vibes were two very large dildos, one looked bigger than all the vibes and incredibly thick, the second was smaller but had little rubber spikes along the shaft. When Ichigo's eyes settled on it, his cheeks lit up. “That one is intense but the spikes stroke my insides in a unique way.”

Next was a string of anal beads, then two butt plugs that were simple but thick, another one had a cat tail attached. There was a ball gag, an assortment of cock rings, one of which had a little bell on it.

Last but not least, was a set of cat ears, a collar with a bell on it, special underwear with holes in special places, and a full on cat boy outfit, there was even a leash.

“So are you gonna use these things on me?” Grimmjow chuckled. “No master, these are for you to use on me.” he purred. “How did you pay for all this...stuff?”

“I did a lot of shows in my time, I'm not rich or anything but I get by.” Ichigo's eyes were roaming over the assortment of toys.

“Shows? That was in the contract what are they?”

“They are a blast, masters bring their pets together to show off their skills. Some pets perform solo, some pets perform with their masters. There's even private shows you can have recorded, pets and masters get a cut from the profits of the show. There's even Pet Parties where masters get together and watch their pets have sex with other pets.” Ichigo's face was burning brighter than a strawberry. 'My master is so cute.'

“I don't think I can do that, going out and people seeing me, you promised...” Grimmjow stopped him. “Easy, easy, I'm not gonna tell anyone.” he saw that fear and sadness trying to creep up. 'Does he not realize how sexy he is?'

“I would love to do a show either for you, or with you, but you the master here Ichi, maybe if it's something you wanna explore further down the road we can, but I'm not gonna force you. I want this to be fun for you to.” Ichigo seemed to calm down. “Anything else you wanna know?”

“Uh yes, I get the whole safe word thing, but what about safety signals?” It was getting harder and harder for Ichigo to focus.

“That's when this comes in,” he held up the ball gag. “Can't give a safe word when I can't talk.” Ichigo nodded, his eyes flicking to the bluenette. “Right...” he pulled Ichigo close. “It's pantera by the way.”

“Huh?” he blinked. “Pantera, it's my safe word, master!” Ichigo gulped.

“Are you gonna be naked all the time?” he asked. Fighting with himself from looking down, but he felt Grimmjow's arousal press against him. “Does it distract you?”

“Y-yes,” Grimmjow smirked. “Then yes, all the time!” Ichigo glared at him, but Grimmjow liked it.

“Alright listen up, you can do all this in my room, but before you leave you need to be wearing clothes, or cover up somehow.” Grimmjow nodded. “Next, none of this pet play stuff outside my room.” He held up his arms in an x formation.

“I'm against that Ichi, I say we add a clause to that, when you need relief we meet in the Third Floor closet. It's quite spacious and I can take care of you there.” Ichigo listened to Grimmjow and was surprised by his choice of words. “Besides that I know you aren't ready for shows, but I want outings.”

“Outings? Like a date?” a wave of fear washed over him.

“Doesn't need to be romantic, I want to get to know my master.” he smiles. 'I want to get to know you Ichigo.'

Ichigo made a face like he was thinking hard. “Fine, a few outings.”

“So are we good?” Ichigo nodded. “Then do the honors master.” he handed Ichigo the collar and bared his neck. Ichigo ran his fingers over the collar, the inside was soft as to not chafe or be uncomfortable for long wear.

He slipped it around his thick neck. Their eyes met, and Ichigo quickly looked back to the collar. He set it comfortably, Grimmjow moved and the bell jingled. “Let the games begin.

Grimmjow dropped to his knees. Ichigo's pants were quickly undone, pushed along with his boxers down to his ankles. Ichigo's cock sprang up and smacked Grimmjow's cheek. “Hello babe miss me,” he kissed his dick.

“Grimmjow ohh!” the bluenette got to work, slurping and sucking his shaft. 'Music to my ears, his noises, his cock, his body, his heart. I will have it all.' He deepthroated Ichigo's massive rod, purring around the huge shaft.

Ichigo's fingers laced in blue hair. The male was eager, very eager. Bobbing back and forth, tongue flicking the underside, swirling around the tip, before going flat when he surged down. 'Why is he so good at this?!' His cock was twitching excitedly.

Pre spilled out, filling Grimmjow' mouth, pouring down his throat. He drank the delicious fluid, it spurred on his own arousal. Reaching down he began stroking his aching rod.

Sucking Ichigo's cock was truly amazing, the length was so warm, he loved the way he filled his throat and tasted soooo good! As he breathed through his nose Ichigo's musk filled his senses. When he swallowed him down to the root, Ichigo's pubes tickled his nose, when he pulled back to the tip, he peeked up to see Ichigo's pleasured expression. 'Cum for me Ichigo!'

Grimmjow's actions, had Ichigo's fingers moving, massaging his scalp, gripping his locks, not too tight though. “Oh ahh Grimmjow gonna cum!”

That's all he needed, he was close to. With his free hand he reached up to fondle his balls. Ichigo lurched, his balls tightening as he spilled his seed. Grimmjow took the first few spurts down his throat, before pulling back to catch the rest in his mouth.

He moaned and came as well, spilling his seed on Ichigo's floor. Grimmjow pulled off the still hard cock. “Mmmhhhmm, what next maybe you can breed your kitty and...”

Knock Knock Knock

The boys tensed. Ichigo on reflex, pulled Grimmjow close. The male got a face full of Ichigo's crotch, not that he was complaining.

“Ichi-ni, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes.”

“Right, okay Yuzu, thanks for letting us know.”

“Will Grimmjow be joining us? I can make him a plate.”

“I'll ask him, thanks Yuzu.” He looks down to see Grimmjow nuzzling his pubes, his cock was still aching.

“No worries master, I just ate.” he winks. “Go have dinner, I'm gonna get myself ready for you.” A rush of images flash through his mind, and Ichigo groans.

He gets some fresh clothes, and tucks his still aching cock inside his pants. “Try to behave yourself.” Ichigo unlocks the door. “Yes master,” came the reply and Ichigo fought back a groan. 'Maybe these 6 months won't be so bad.'

To be continued


	6. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 6 Midnight Snack  
Ichigo ate quickly, dodging probing questions about him and Grimmjow. In truth he didn't know a lot about him. They weren't enemies or anything Ichigo just tried to keep to himself. After what happened with him, he tried to keep people at arms length. Grimmjow he...jumped into his life and stroked his curiosity. He had opened his eyes, to things he couldn't bring himself to think of.   
He'd spent so long suppressing himself, it was nice. With the meal over Ichigo, returned to his room where Grimmjow was waiting for him. Opening his door, Ichigo was met with an erotic sight.   
“Welcome back master,” Grimmjow was laid out, Ichigo could see everything. He had one hand on his aching cock which had been fitted with a cock ring with a bell on it. His stroking made his balls bounce, making the bell jingle. His other hand was currently working a vibrator in and out of his ass. “I've been waiting!” he moaned, the toy brushing something good inside him.   
“I can see...” his cock throbbed, he swallowed. Grimmjow smirked seeing that fire in Ichigo's eyes again. Those chocolate orbs can make a man melt, but when they burn like that it made him so excited. “You've been a good kitty haven't you?” the words made Grimmjow's cock twitch.   
“Yes master,” Ichigo removed his shirt, walking towards Grimmjow. The orangette stripped, and Grimmjow drooled at the show. 'He's so hot!'   
Ichigo was down to his boxers, his cock pushing hard against the fabric. “I picked some fun toys, while I waited.” he slowed his strokes.   
“Indeed, allow me?” Grimmjow let go of the vibe and Ichigo took hold of it. He began to thrust it in and out, making Grimmjow shudder and moan softly. “You can't cum so long as you are wearing this right?” he trailed a finger down his aching length, to the cock ring, and made the bell jingle.   
“Yes master,” he bucks. This was the first time Ichigo was touching him.   
“Does it hurt,” he strokes his bound length. “Nah, it feels good, it's called edging holding off my relief makes an amazing one later, ohhhh!” Ichigo rubbed his wet tip.   
“So wet,” the head was wet with pre, Ichigo's fingers spreading it around. Ichigo's eyes were focused on him, shifting between his cock and his stuffed hole. He watched as the vibrations made him twitch, the tight ring throbbing around the toy.   
Giving a particular hard thrust, he made Grimmjow arch off the bed. “Ahhh master!” his cock twitched in Ichigo's hand.   
Ichigo started stroking Grimmjow, matching the pace as he moved the toy. The bluenette grit his teeth, growling, and trying not to be too loud. He fisted the sheets. Ichigo's touches were so curious, exploring his body, and felt so good. “Does it feel good Grimmjow?”   
“Yes!” he moaned, a jab to his sweet spot, had his whole body shaking.   
“If I remove this you can cum right?” he flicked the bell, and Grimmjow nodded. “Can I make you cum with just this toy?”   
“Yes...” His eyes drifted to the bulge in Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo rubbed the tip of Grimmjow's cock with his thumb.   
“But there's something else you want more than this toy isn't there?” he kept the toy full inside Grimmjow, and palmed his arousal.   
“Oh yes master,” he licked his lips.   
“Keep playing with yourself, but don't touch the toy in your ass.” Grimmjow's cock twitched, and his heart skipped a beat.   
“Yes master,” he obeys, one hand stroking his cock, the other fondling his balls. The vibe was buzzing away, pressing right against his sweet spot. His muscled body writhed in pleasure, toes curling, muscles flexing. He watched with lustful eyes as Ichigo removed his boxers, the big dick snapped up.   
“Is this what you want Grimmjow? Is this...all you want?” he stroked his length.   
“No master, I want your cock yes, but I want all of you. Your cock, your fingers, your mouth, your touch, your dominance!” he arched off the bed, spreading his legs wide. The shadows of sadness threatened to tighten and suffocate the flames of desire. Grimmjow couldn't have that. “Make me cum as you wish!”   
Their eyes met, the darkness was gone, only the hot chocolate burning gaze. Ichigo got into his bed, he settled between his strong legs. “Brace yourself Grimmjow!” The bluenette shivered.   
Ichigo pulled the vibe out of his ass, making the pet whine at the loss. He collected Grimmjow's pre and used it to lube his cock. The bluenette licked his lips, seeing Ichigo's cock glisten with his essence.   
He brought his length to kiss Grimmjow's entrance. He pushed in, burying half his length into his ass. “Ohhh yes!” Grimmjow moaned, his man hole clenched around his shaft.   
Ichigo rocked back and forth, giving Grimmjow an extra inch each time. “Ah ah ah master!” His channel was opening up for Ichigo's cock. The friction was making Grimmjow's cock weep, giving a twist with each thrust in.   
It wasn't long before Ichigo was fully seated inside his ass, his balls resting against his cheeks. Grimmjow's toes curled, the feeling of fullness driving him into bliss. “Here it comes pet!”   
Pulling back, till only the tip remained, only to thrust back in and making Grimmjow moan. Ichigo began to fuck Grimmjow, picking up speed every 10 thrusts. 'Fuck, so big so good, Ichigo...my master...fuck yes!' Ichigo's cock rubbed against his sweet spot with each pass. “Ohh fuck yes!” His body shook, and his insides tightened around his master's massive length.   
His bed creaked from the powerful thrusts. Grimmjow clawed at his sheets, this was amazing! Ichigo's thrusts were getting stronger, harder, and oh so good! His cock was grabbed and Ichigo pumped him in time with his thrusts.   
“Ahh ah ah ah mastahhhh ah ah ah ah ah ohh yes ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahh yes!” Grimmjow's lustful moans, fueled Ichigo. The orangette was mesmerized, his pet's body was flushed from arousal. Grimmjow's skin glistened from sweat, his manly musk filled the room.   
The bluenette's eyes shined with lust, loving every second of this, even though he couldn't cum. Pleasure shot through his body, he arched off the bed. Moans and lustful pants echoed in the room, accompanied by the sound of skin striking skin, and the jingling of the bells.   
“Do you want to cum, my pet?” he rubbed his weeping slit with his thumb.   
“Yes, please master, let me cum!” his tone sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. He removed the cock ring, and began pumping Grimmjow's cock again.   
Grimmjow's orgasm hit hard. Thick ropes of cum erupted, splashing Grimmjow's face, neck, pecs, abs, and the rest spilled over and covered Ichigo's hand.   
In his orgasm, his inner walls hugged his thrusting cock. With a groaned, he buried himself balls deep as his balls lurched, spilling his seed deep into his pet. The bluenette was basking in his orgasm, it rattled his senses a bit.   
He could still feel Ichigo was still hard, and that his insides was stuffed with cum. His vision was blurred a bit, and he was in hypersensitive mode.   
When his vision cleared he saw something he didn't expect. Ichigo licking the cum, his cum, out of his hand. His penis twitched at the sight. “I'm not done with you yet.” He pulled out, and flipped Grimmjow over.   
Ichigo thrust back into Grimmjow's cum stuffed hole. “OHHHH!” Grimmjow buried his face in Ichigo's pillow. The orangette held him by the hips and fucked him hard and fast. 'Fuck the hell yes!'   
His cock bounced and bobbed, slapping his abs with each thrust. Oh it felt so good, earlier was great, but this was intense! Ichigo was letting out these lustful grunts, driving his cock as deep as it would go brushing his sweet spot again and again. 'This is amazing, he's fucking me so good, I can't...hold back!'   
Grimmjow came, his seed shooting out all over Ichigo's sheets. Ichigo didn't stop, he kept thrusting even as his inner walls clenched. The friction was intense and the cock head kissing his sweet spot right after he came it was mind blowing.   
The cum was literally getting fucked out of him. His efforts gaining several spurts of seed. Ichigo continued to fuck Grimmjow's hyper sensitive body, until he came again.   
Ichigo let out a lustful moan before climaxing himself. Just before he collapsed, he rolled over to the side, taking Grimmjow with him. The two lay there panting. 'That was...amazing!' Grimmjow thought.   
He felt Ichigo pull out his now soft cock. Grimmjow quickly grabbed the toys he kept nearby and grabbed a plug, he pushed it inside. Ichigo's cum sloshed inside him, his insides felt so wet.   
“Grimmjow...” the male turned, expecting to see a sexually satisfied Ichigo, but instead the boy looked scared. “I lost control...I didn't mean to...I just...please don't hate me...”   
“Ichi it's okay, I liked it.” the boy was shaking. “I don't hate you at all.” His frown turned into a smile. “Thank you, Grimmjow.” he laid back. The boy drifted off to sleep.   
“Honestly,” Grimmjow changed the sheets, and tucked his master in. he rubbed his belly now and then feeling Ichigo's semen move. Sex with Ichigo was amazing, he checked the clock, it was midnight already, they'd been fucking for hours. “Ichigo is such a natural master, he should have been in the circuit already with 2 or 3 pets by now.”   
He thought about the past couple days, along with their time in school. Ichigo's always been sorta distant, friendly sure but he never dated anyone. Then there was his hiding that magnificent cock. He seemed to be suppressing himself sexually. That fear that came popping up made Grimmjow's anger rise.   
He knew about bad break ups, his last master was a piece of crap. From what Ichigo said after they had sex a few times, he could guess. 'Did he have a lover in the past, someone who hurt him to build this shell?' that little ball of anger spread out.   
Taking a look at Ichigo he crushed the anger down. Ichigo didn't need his anger, but he did need him. 'I'll help you berry, I'm not going anywhere.' he put his toys and clothes away.   
He was feeling a tad hungry, so he grabbed a shirt and some sweat pants and put them on. He headed down stairs to the kitchen, he was just planning to get some chips or something, what he was not expecting was Ichigo's mother down there. “Oh hello,” she smiled.   
“Hi, sorry I was just coming down for a midnight snack, I hope I didn't wake you.”   
“Not at all, please have a seat,” she had a plate of mini sandwiches. “Have some.” He took a seat. “I'm sure Ichigo told you, but I know about your relationship with my son.” Grimmjow gulped. “But I have to ask, are you just using him?”   
“Something bad happened to Ichigo didn't it?”   
“I can't give you all the details, Ichigo doesn't like talking about it, it brings up bad memories.”   
“Honestly, I want him to be my master.” he took a bite of his sandwich. “Not just for 6 months or even a year, I want him to be my life long master.”  
“It won't be easy, there is a scar deep in my son's heart.”   
“I know, he gets this deep sad look in his eyes, and it hurts to see him like that...” Masaki smiled and Grimmjow blushed. “Uh I mean, ahem I can see the potential in Ichigo. I want to help him.”   
“Then I'll tell you, some time ago Ichigo fell in love with a young man, he had friends, he was having a nice time. Then his boyfriend saw Ichigo's endowments, and he betrayed him.” she stood up. “That's all I will say, after that incident my son withdrew.” she patted Grimmjow's shoulder. “Look after him, and if you break his heart no doctor in the world will be able to put you back together after what I do to you are we clear?”   
Her intent was intense it made Grimmjow sweat. “No ma'am I mean yes ma'am I don't plan on hurting him!”   
“Good,” she left. He returned to Ichigo's room not too long after. Ichigo was still resting. Grimmjow stripped and crawled into bed with him, resting his head on the orangette's chest. 'I won't let you get hurt again, you'll become a fine master and I'll be by your side forever.'   
“Grimmjow...” Ichigo muttered in his sleep. The bluenette blushed and smiled.   
To be continued  
Chap 7 Outing


End file.
